Harry Potter and the Secret Passage
by 123irish
Summary: George and Fred tell Ron of a secret passage that leads to the girls shower.


Ron couldn't believe it; Fred and George had actually told him the truth for a change. When they had told him about the tunnel, and that it led to a one-way mirror in the girls shower, and that it wasn't even on Harry's Marauders Map, he was skeptical. They said it would allow him to watch without being caught, they even told him how to work the mirror to get it to open if he wanted. Ron was sure all he'd see would be one of the female teachers and their saggy boobs or, worse still, Dumbledore's nut sack.

To his great, and pleasant, surprise he watched as Hermione came into the shower room shortly after he had hid. She was dressed in a robe and shower slippers, and carried a small shower bag; she also had her hair pulled back in a sexy pony tail. Ron removed his own clothes as he watched Hermione untie the robes sash revealing nothing on underneath, and hang it on one of the wall hooks. Ron's pecker instantly sprang to life as he ogled Hermione's smooth skin, her nicely shaped and sized tits (at least a handful each, slightly upturned with a nice silver dollar sized areola and a perfect pink nipple, like a cherry on a sundae, on top of each), a smooth stomach, and (to Ron's delight) her pubic hair had been shaved into the shape of a heart, she also had a great ass and legs that seemed to go on forever.

Hermione turned toward the showers and eased the glass door open on the middle stall, turning the water on; she stepped into the shower and closed the door. She sat on the shower bench playing with her boobs until the water warmed, then stood and walked under the stream of water. Ron watched open mouthed as Hermione rinsed herself off paying extra attention to her tits and pubic areas. Adjusting the nozzle to a hard massage Hermione turned and allowed the pulsing spray to work the knots out of her neck.

Ron was already stiff as Hermione bent over to allow the blasting water to play over her asshole and pussy, using both hands to spread her ass cheeks and really allow the water to clean her out. Hermione removed the shower head from the wall, and sitting down on the bench slipped two fingers into her pussy. Aiming the pulsating spray at her pussy and clit she continued to play with herself until the door opened. Hermione stopped masturbating when she heard the door open and said hello to Lavender Brown as she came in and disrobed. Ron stroked his cock several times as Lavender stood in front on the mirror and checked herself out. Her breasts were huge, at least 38 DD, and she cupped one breast and pinched the nipple and then did the same to the other. She then ran a hand across her untamed mound slipping a finger in momentarily before turning around to check out her ass. Lavender then entered the shower stall next to Hermione and turned the water on.

After several minutes Hermione went back to playing with herself and Ron became lost in a fog of his own dirty thoughts as he stroked his dick in rhythm to her fingers. Hermione opened her shower bag and pulled out an object that Ron could not see, until she licked the base and stuck the eight inch vibrating dildo on the shower wall about three feet up. She then leaned forward and, pushing backwards, embedded her pussy on the dildo. While Hermione vibrated into heaven, Ron caught a look at Lavender sitting on the shower floor, her legs spread as far as they would go, and at least three fingers in her cunt moving almost faster than the eye could follow. She had a twelve inch black vibrator shoved in her ass, and was working that in and out of her colon with comparative ease. Ron could tell when she came as the dildo shot out of her ass and slid across the shower floor, and while her fingers had stopped moving Lavender was still pressing very hard against her clit.

Ron couldn't take any more and, sliding the mirror to one side, stepped out into the shower room, sliding the mirror closed behind him. Moving quietly he went to Hermione's shower, slid back the door and stepped in. Hermione was caught off guard for a moment as Ron entered and became both embarrassed and aroused upon seeing him standing there. She asked what he thought he was doing, and tried to cover up as she stared hungrily at Ron's eight inches. Ron bent down and kissed her hard on the lips driving her back on the wall mounted vibrator and shutting her up as the vibrator hit the right spot and, as she orgasmed, her mouth opened allowing her and Ron's tongues to freely mingle with each other.

As Hermione came down from her orgasm she felt up Ron's nude body and was soon holding his eight inch "magic wand" in her hands; and as she was the best witch of her class, knew just how to get the best performance out this "wand". Hermione broke the kiss and pulled her pussy off the vibrator, a small trickle of she-cum seeped down her left thigh. She pushed Ron back until the backs of his knees hit the sitting area, and as Hermione began kissing his neck and chest, he moaned softly and slowly sank down on the bench. Ron entwined his hands in her hair as she kissed and swirled her tongue around one nipple then did the same to the other, leaving a saliva trail down his chest as she sank ever lower.

When Hermione got to Ron's fiery red pubs, she kissed around the edges while her hands started to masturbate him using his precum. As her hands played with his balls, Ron exerted a small amount of control and brought Hermione's mouth to his swollen, leaking cock head. Hermione teased him for a moment, pretending that she did not want to take his dick, then engulfed the head in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and licking up the underside and through the slit on top. Ron almost came, and if he hadn't been distracted by the sight of Lavender looking around the corner at them he would have.

Lavender had heard the commotion and, for a moment, thought that Hermione had slipped and fallen. When she had looked around the corner she saw Ron and Hermione kissing with Hermione's pussy getting reamed from behind by the vibrator. One of her hands automatically went to her own pussy and started rubbing, while with the other hand she started massaging her tits. She never broke eye contact with Ron as she continued to masturbate herself. Lavender lifted one of massive breasts to her mouth and swirled her tongue around her own nipple before sucking it into her mouth. Lavender came hard, spraying the shower wall with her juices before bringing her fingers to her mouth to taste herself. She winked and blew a kiss to Ron before slowly returning to her own shower.

Ron watched in amazement as Lavender pleasured herself, he swore he could smell Lavender's scent in the air as she came, and that thought caused him to begin to face fuck Hermione. Hermione grunted as Ron forced his dick deep into her willing mouth, and as encouragement she grabbed his ass cheeks hard. She spread his cheeks and fingered his brown-eye which caused Ron to speed up his tempo. Ron plunged forward one last time and started cumming as Hermione inserted her middle finger one knuckle deep into Ron's asshole. Hermione felt his cock thicken just before the first of the spunk hit the back of her mouth and slid down her throat. She used the grip on his ass to pull him as close as possible so as not to spill any of his seed, and kept sucking as the spurts slowed and stopped. She released his ass and pulled his dick from her mouth, but kept on sucking and licking it until it was clean of any cum.

Ron pulled Hermione up by the shoulders and kissed her hard, this time her lips parted instantly and they freely exchanged even more bodily fluid. Hermione slid to one side and sat down next to Ron and let her head rest on his shoulder as her wet hair fell across his chest. "I never thought you'd have the nerve or guts to do anything like that. Who are you going to change into when the poly juice potion wears off?" Sounding slightly hurt Ron replied, "I'll still be Ron in an hour, in a day, and forever. Don't tell me you were hoping someone else was fucking you this whole time?" Hermione raised her head at the sound of his hurt voice, and nuzzling his neck she planted a small kiss. "No, I always hoped that someday you would come to your senses and notice I'm not the same girl you met on the train those five years ago." Ron looked down and lightly kissed her forehead, eyes, nose and finally her lips.

While they were kissing Hermione had started to stroke Ron's cock back to life, and he was busy squeezing her tits with one hand and running his other through her trimmed bush. Ron's fingers began to play with her glistening, wet slit pushing through the outer lips into the warmer inner area. Hermione squirmed with pleasure as Ron explored her body with his hands and fingers and the speed increased as she jacked his dick.

Ron slid off the bench and kneeled in front of Hermione. He kissed her lips again then her chin, her throat and ran his tongue down her cleavage before scooping one breast up and flicking the nipple and sucking it into his mouth. Hermione shuddered as his tongue swept across her breasts sending a small electrical charge down her spine. She jumped again as he slipped first one finger then a second into her dripping pussy and rubbed her clit with his thumb. He brought his other hand down and cupped Hermione's ass, and while one hand worked on her clit the other started to work her asshole. Hermione had never known Ron to be this aggressive before and, wanting to see how far he would go, placed her hands on his head and slowly began pushing his mouth, lips, and tongue south.

Ron slowed his descent as his lips came into contact with her trimmed pubic area. He continued to kiss down her right thigh and leg, even picking up the foot and kissing the sole. He then went to the left foot and worked his way back up to Hermione's bush. Using his hands he pushed her legs as far apart as they would go and, using both hands, gently parted her lips and snaked his tongue in for the first time. Hermione was thrilled, and small waves began to build as his tongue began licking through her pussy.

Ron was playing with her clit as he tongued her slit and wondered what would happen if he sucked on her clit instead of fingering it. When he moved his mouth to Hermione's clit and grabbed it with his lips and slightly bit it the fireworks went off and Hermione gushed she-cum in his mouth, on his face, and down his chest. Her thighs locked his head in place for several minutes as the tremors passed, wave after wave, through Hermione's body; after several minutes she was able to relax. Hermione slid off the bench to kneel facing Ron; she covered his face and chest with kisses licking her own juices off his chest and was amazed by their mingled scent.

Ron stood, his dick once more fully engorged, and rising Hermione up kissed her once more before turning her around and bending her forward. He planted kisses from the nape of her neck, down her spine, to her ass; then slowly spread Hermione's legs apart. Hermione pressed her hands against the wall as Ron rubbed his cock from her asshole through her pussy lips, coating his member with her wetness. Grabbing her hips he positioned the head of his dick at the entrance to her pussy and pushed in. Hermione squealed as she took all of Ron inside her and they began to thrust in rhythm with each other. Ron took one hand off Hermione's hips and entwined it in her hair, arching her back and causing her tits to be pressed against the glass door. Ron's balls slapped against Hermione's pussy lips and clit bringing her to another orgasm as Ron's thrusts got stronger and faster. Hermione used one hand to push away from the door and steady herself as she raised one leg onto the bench allowing Ron's cock full penetration. In this new position Ron bottomed out and was pushing into Hermione's womb with each stroke causing Hermione to orgasm every few minutes. Finally after twenty minutes Ron buried his dick as deep into Hermione as it would go and with a guttural grunt unloaded everything he had inside her. Hermione felt him expand and pushed back as hard as she could when she felt the first pump of sperm traveling up and out of Ron's dick and into her womb. She climaxed at the same time as Ron spilling both to the wet shower floor, neither cared as they were still stuck together and still cumming hard. Ron caught his breath first and eased out of Hermione, spooning against her and holding her tight. Hermione came down about a minute later and snuggled back into Ron's warm body. Getting up from the floor they washed each other, taking time to kiss and pet some more before turning off the water and toweling each other off. As they got dressed Ron looked around and noticed that Lavender had already left and neither of them could remember when; though Ron did remember the wink and blown kiss he had received from her earlier. Hermione asked how Ron had gotten into the girls shower; Ron told her that for now it would have to remain a mystery. As they both got dressed Hermione checked the hallway to make sure it was clear and she and Ron slipped out of the shower into the hallway and back to their own dorms.


End file.
